Until dead bring us together
by CatyPTFAN
Summary: She has a gift: she can see ghosts. He had lost his brother Kol, recently. This is the story of Klaus and Caroline Forbes. AU/AH.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Caroline Forbes. I live in a small town called Mystics Falls.

I have a normal life; with friends, a job, and family. I could be just like you. But I have a secret. The only person who knows about it is my best friend, Stefan Salvatore.

I can see dead people. Yes, you heard that right. I discover my gift when i was a child. I was about 9 years old when i saw my first ghost. Melinda, it was her name. They say you can never forget your first love. Well, I can say I will never forget my first ghost.

Melinda was the first of many lost souls. Some people say you have a destiny to fulfil in this earth: mine is to help people crossing over. Crossing over where? Into the light. Even in death people can hold on to life. Sometimes they have unfinished business, sometimes they just afraid of the unknown.

In order to tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs.

**I was re-watching Ghost Whisperer and I had this idea. What do you think? **

**P.S: English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 1

"_No, no tell them I want those flowers next week. I don`t want camellias, or roses. I want the ones I requested. _"Caroline Forbes was talking on the cell phone pacing around her kitchen.

"_Ok, bye. See you tomorrow_." She ended the call murmuring to herself "_Seriously?! Lately I can`t find competent people, are they all dead_?"

Caroline Forbes was a 25 years old single girl, living in Mystics Falls. She worked with the town`s mayor and her job was to plan the town events. In two weeks the annual "Mystics Falls" was happening. Everything needed to be perfect. Our protagonist was kind of a control freak.

_Caroline control freak Forbes_, Stefan Salvatore used to call her that. Stefan was 27 years old and was like a brother to Caroline. He worked as a writer; his first book was a huge success. "**The Vampire Diaries**" sold millions of copies. That`s how they meet. Stefan decided to write his new book, in the small and quiet town of Mystics Falls. One day Stefan was having lunch on the Grill, the only decent restaurant on the town and saw Caroline reading his book. She asked him for an autograph and they bonded. They went out on a few dates but decided to stay friends. Best friends, until today.

Caroline was eating her lunch, when a sound came from her living room. At first she didn`t give it to much tough, but then the sound became louder. Like someone was hitting on a wall.

"U_hmmm, maybe a window is open, it`s a little windy_" Caroline though.

She paused her lunch, and went to the living room. The window was closed and suddenly the noise stopped.

"_Ok, I need to sleep more often_" Caroline chucked.

When she was about to leave the room, she heard something. Steps, loud steps.

"No, this can`t be happening, not here" Caroline breathing became irregular and her heart was beating rapidly.

A cool shudder trickled down her spine and a dark shadow passed by her.

"_Who are you, show yourself_" she screamed into the air. And then everything became normal, the noises and the sounds stopped.

**Mystics Falls, cemetery:**

The day was bright, birds were singing and flowers were blowing everywhere. It would be a perfect day if it wasn`t for the depressed scene happening in the middle of the cemetery.

"_We are here today to say goodbye to our brother, Kol Mickaelson. He is now resting next to the lord. Let`s say a prayer for him." _

**A few hours later:**

"_The ceremony was lovely, my condolences_" Elijah Mickaelson had heard that same sentence so many times since his brother was buried. Kol, his younger brother had died on a fire a few days ago, trying to save his girlfriend Bonnie who also died.

His body was so damage that the family had to request a closed coffin.

"_Where is your brother_?" an older man asked approaching Elijah.

"I don`t know. Home, maybe" he shrugged his shoulders

"_Klaus, always the black sheep in the family. His brother´s funeral was today and he didn`t show up, it his family, for god`s sake_" Michael replied with an angry look on his face.

" _Dad, you know how much he loved Kol. And Klaus is pretty broken up about it_" a blonde young girl tried to calm his father.

"_Yes, Father. You know they were best friends, even if doesn`t always seemed that way_"

"_Stop trying to defend your worthless brother. He is not even my son; I couldn`t care less about Klaus. I only care about my real blood. I was only stating the obvious_".

And that was the last thing someone said about Klaus, at least for the rest of the day.

-Until dead bring us together"-

" Ok, that was creepy" Caroline was now sitting again with the intent to finished her lunch.

She was watching the news when the TV went off. And the hitting on the wall started again.

" _Ok, this isn´t funny. I really want to finish my lunch_" she cried.

" _Where the hell are you?"_ she screamed stepping into her living room, once again.

A few seconds later, a glass with water shattered into the floor, and the air became colder.

And then she saw it. A dark shadow in a human form was right in front of her.

" _Why… I can`t… How did you get here?"_ Caroline said, frighten. This was the first time a ghost had appeared in her home.

" _I don`t know who I am, Help me_" the figure whispered in a lower voice.

" _What do you remember_?" she asked.

"_The last thing I saw was a light and then I was pulled out from it_"

" _How did you die_" Caroline questioned staring at the figure.

She couldn`t recognize if it was a male or a female.

" _I was hit by a car, I think. I`m so confused, please help me_" the dark shadow pleaded.

" _Do you remember your name_?"

" I _don`t, sorry…. I´m so scared, it`s cold and dark here; the man with the hat scares me_" the figure replied, trying to touch Caroline.

" _What do you see? What man?"_ she asked confused.

" _He said I have to stay with him_"

" _Who is he_?"

" Silas. _His name is Silas. I can feel him. I need to go."_

" _No, wait please. Tell me more_" Caroline screamed.

And then in a blink of an eye the shadow went away, leaving a confused and frighten Caroline behind.

A Few seconds later, Caroline was startled by a knock on the door.

" _Caroline are you in there_" Stefan yelled knocking on the front door.

" _I`m coming_" Caroline yelled opening the door.

" _Hey, beauti… Oh, you look like you saw a ghost_" Stefan said entering Caroline`s house.

" _Well I_…"

" Y_ou did didn't you? Wait, you did. Here_?" he asked confused.

" _Yes, like a few moments ago. Hey do you want coffee, I need coffee ASAP_! "She whispered heading into the kitchen.

" _But your house is off limits, isn`t? And no thanks, I already had a cup of coffee_. "

" _It was strange and creepy, Stef. It was a dark shadow in a form of a human being_" Caroline replied, putting sugar on a cup.

" _What did he want_?"

" _I don`t know. I can`t believe I had a ghost in my house. In my house! They aren`t supposed to be able to come into my home_" Caroline replied shaking.

" _Hey, don`t look at me like that. I`ll be fine as soon I have my coffee_." She crossed her arms staring at Stefan.

Stefan pulled her into a hug. "_It`s ok, Caroline. I`m here, I can stay with you tonight if you need_" Caroline always tried to look strong, but Stefan knew that she was scared. It was the first time a ghost went to her home. The only place she could be alone without seeing dead people. Her sacred place.

" _No, thanks! You have a date with Rebecca. You have to go and show her a good time, if you know what I mean_"

"Maybe it was a one-time thing." She smiled.

"_But you call me if anything happens ok_?"

" _Yes, I will. But you can`t do anything! You can`t even see them_"

" _But my presence is scary enough to make them go away_" Stefan replied teasing Caroline.

" _Oh yeah. What do you think you are? The Alpha male?"_ Caroline laughed poking him on the ribs.

" _Oh yeah, yeah. Keep talking. I don´t even like you_"

" _Me neither. I hate you Stefan Salvatore_"

" _I hate you too_." They both laughed unaware they were being watched by a tall man with a hat. Moments later the mysterious man vanished into the air.

**Later at night on the cemetery:**

Klaus Mickaelson was sitting in front of his brother grave. He was drinking directly from a whisky bottle, which he bought on a gas station.

"_I am so sorry brother. I am so sorry. It`s my fault that you dead now_. "Klaus was crying. Tears were falling from his eyes like the rain was falling from the sky.

Klaus kept drinking and crying. He was cold and feeling sick but he didn`t care. His brother was dead, gone for good. And it was his fault.

"_You are my best friend. I need you. I will give anything to have you back_" Klaus said praying. He never prayed in his life before.

" _Why in the hell I am talking to a stone, you can`t hear me_" Klaus chuckled; shaking his head. The bottle was almost empty.

"_I'm here brother. I´m here. Why can`t you see me? Is this a prank_?" Kol whispered next to him.

Klaus was resting in the cold wet grass when a cool shudder trickled down his spine. He looked Kol directly in the eyes. But of course, he only saw the rest of the cemetery.

" _Ah, ah. Very funny, Nik. That was really good_" Kol said touching his brother shoulder.

"Pretending_ not to see me, you win this time_" Kol laughed, staring at his older brother.

But Klaus kept drinking unaware of his brother presence. Kol kept on calling him until he noticed the inscription on the gravestone in front of his brother.

"_Holy, shit! I`m dead_"

**Ufff, this is a little depressing! **

**I hope you like it. Please, review if you can. I hope I don`t disappoint anyone with his story, Ghost whisperer fans and vampire diaries fans of course;)**

**Klaroline in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Like I said English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistake. Verbal times can be confusing sometimes. **

**Until the next ghost!**


	3. Chapter 2

"_Caroline, Caroline hey, wake up_." Stefan whispered into Caroline`s ear.

"_ Ummm, go away mom_" Caroline replied, grabbing her pillow and turning around.

"_Wake up_" Stefan retorted opening the curtains, showing the sunny day outside.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw a smiley Stefan looking at her.

" _Stef, please go away, let me sleep_" she murmured on a lower voice.

" _Wait a second, how the hell did you even get in_?"

"I _used the spared key, you gave me_"

" _What if I was having sex or was naked_?" Caroline questioned, sitting on the bed.

" _Well, I guess that would been awkward_" replied Stefan, with a shrug.

"_Just awkward? Seriously, God_" Caroline, responded throwing a pillow at Stefan.

" _Hey, did you ever saw a ghost while you're having, you know, sex? Casper: the voyeur Ghos_t."

"_Casper, the… What the fuck? Why the hell you want to know, you perver_t" Caroline asked trying to sound offended.

"_I just asked a question, damn. C, mom now, get out of bed. I need to talk with you about a job offer. But you will pay me lunch firs_t" Stefan said smirking.

"_A job offer? What is it? Tell me more, please_" she said making puppy dog eyes at him.

Stefan cracked a smile and responded:

" First I eat and then I talk"

" _Ok, ok. I am going to get dressed_" Caroline said getting out of bed kissing Stefan in the cheek.

" _Thanks Stef_."

" _Thanks for what_?"

" _For being my best friend, for everything_" Caroline smiled at him. It was a loving smile. A smile that said "I_ love you_" without needing the actual words.

" _Now go! No more chick flick moments, please!_"

" H_ey, by the way, how was the date last night with the other blonde in your life_?"

" _Oh, you know she lost her brother just a few days ago. Caroline, you should see her, she was looking so sad. She stills looks beautiful but so sad at the same time. I thought the cinema was a good idea to distract her, but Kol died just a few days ago. The pain is still very recent, and everything reminds her of him. I miss old Rebecka_"

"_You know I'm not very fond of her. But she doesn`t deserve the suffering of losing someone like that_" Caroline replied grabbing a towel from the second drawer of the nightstand.

"_She is strong, she will get over it_" Stefan replied showing a little smile.

* * *

" _Klaus wake up_" Rebecka yelled at her brother. His room was a mess; clothes everywhere, empty bottles of alcohol were decorating his desk and nightstand, and the smell! The room smelled like a mixture of alcohol, smoke, and something that Rebecca couldn`t figure it out.

Her older brother was sleeping dressed in his Hanley t-shirt, and jeans. Klaus was snoring lightly grabbing his pillow, tightly.

"_Klaus, wake up now_" Rebecca grabbed his brother in a attempt to wake him up.

Klaus woke up, feeling very sick. He was feeling thirst, and he had a headache.

"_Go away, Becky_" he yelled at his sister.

"_Oh God, yelling is not good, bad idea Klaus_" he thought feeling his headache getting worse.

" _Klaus please get dressed. We are going out for lunch. You will pay of course. How much did you drink last night, Nik? And my name is not Becky, I hate when you call me tha_t"

" Yeah, yeah. I`m not going anywhere" Klaus replied closing his eyes. Rebecka had opened the curtains and an annoying bright light was coming from outside.

" _Oh yeah, you are_." Rebecka replied trying to take him away from his bed. She grabbed his legs but failed. Klaus was stronger than her and heavier. She smacked him in the head.

"_Bloody Hell, Becky._" Klaus said getting really angry with his younger sister.

Finally he decided to get out of the bed and went into the kitchen. He needed water.

Rebecca followed him.

" O_h my….. You not going to leave me alone, are you_?"

"_Until you get dressed up and pay me lunch, I won´t_" She replied staring at him, with her arms crossed.

"_Ok, ok. I go. I hate you_" Klaus responded, before heading out to the bathroom. He didn`t have the strength to argue with his sister.

"_I hate you too, Nik_." Rebecka smiled. Klaus was graving, going down on a path of self-destruction. But she was Rebecka Mickaelson and she wouldn`t allowed it.

"_And hurry up, Klaus. I am really hungry_" she yelled before Klaus hit her with his shirt.

" _Oh my god, it`s stinks_" she said making a disgusted face before throwing the piece of clothe into the wash machine.

* * *

" _What is this job offering, Stefan. Tell me_" Caroline inquired her friend, while waiting for her salad.

" _It`s about Kol!_" Stefan replied, pouring water into his glass.

"_Rebecca's brother_?" Caroline asked, confused.

" _You know he was a photographer, right_?"

Caroline nodded her head.

" _Kol was really good, so_…" Stefan said getting interrupted by the waitress.

" _A Greek salad for the lady, and a burger for you, right_?"

" _Yes, thanks_" they both replied.

" _Well, like I was saying, Rebekah wants to make a tribute to Kol. See, she wants to expose his pictures on the local high school. And because you plan the town events, what do you think_?"

" _I think is a brilliant idea. I love it. The town needs more events like those. Don`t worry, I talk with Carol, Stefan_" Caroline replied before grabbing a bite of her food.

" _You are the best, Caroline, thank you_" Stefan thanked her, smiling.

* * *

" _Nik, stop brooding. And sit_" Rebecka and Klaus went out to the Grill to have lunch. It was almost empty.

"_I just want to sleep_" Klaus thought.

" _I need to say something, Nik_!" Rebecka said, staring nervously at her brother.

" _Please, tell me you`re not pregnant_"

" _I am not… Klaus are you cra… Never mind. No, I want to talk with you about Kol_"

" _What about Kol_?" Klaus replied, suspicious. "_I don´t want to talk about Kol, or about my feelings or something like that, ok sis_?"

They were interrupted by a waitress asking for their orders.

" _I had an idea and I want your help"_ Rebecka responded after they placed their orders, preferring to ignore what Klaus just said a few minutes ago.

" _So what, what do you need from me Rebecka_"

"_I want to make an exposition of Kol`s photos. Next month or something like that_" she informed Klaus, afraid of his reaction. She knew her brother, and his temperament.

"_Nik, say something, please_" she whispered touching his arm.

"_You can do wherever you like it but I won`t show up_" Klaus informed her, his voice sounded almost emotionless. Rebecca knew her brother won`t be thrilled with the idea but she didn`t expected this. He sounded so unemotional and angry.

"You _know what, Nik. I`m sick of this behaviour you idiot. I know you sad and angry and I know you and Kol had a special relationship. But he was my brother too, ok? And now he is dead and you`re alive. I know you graving but I'm sad, lost and angry too bu_t…"

Tears were falling from her blue eyes.

She felt her throat burning, a result of crying so much.

"_I love you Klaus, and I need you. I can´t do this alone. You are my pillar; without you I´m lost so can you stop being so selfish and self- centre for a minute and_…"

Her voice falling due to all emotions she was feeling right now.

_And please, stop hurting yourself. I lost Kol and Finn already, I don`t want to lose you too_"

Klaus looked at his sister who was crying inconsolable.

"_I`m sorry sister, I don't know what to_…" Klaus was feeling ashamed, angry, sad, sick, and furious. He was so unwrapped in his own feelings that he didn´t notice his little sister was hurt as well.

"_I have to go, Nik, if you want to talk you know where I live_"

Rebecka responded before heading out to the exit door leaving Klaus behind.

"_You really are pathetic boy, always making people miserably around you_." He could fell his step –father Michael laughing at him.

" _Leave me alone, Michael_" Klaus said whispering to himself, heading to the exit door moments after his sister.

* * *

**Carol Lockwood office:**

" _Hello Caroline. I have an hour free now. We can talk now if you want._ "Carol was the most powerful person in town and also Caroline`s boss. Caroline followed her into the main office.

" So what can I do for you?"

"_Mayor, do you remember that time when you talked about your love for photography_?"

"Yes." Carol replied sitting on her leather chair, behind the desk.

" _Well, I think I have something. You know, that was this guy, Kol Mickaelson. He was a_… "

Caroline was interrupted by a smiling Mayor.

"_Kol Mickaelson?! I love his photos, he is very talented. Or was_" Carol said with a hint of sadness.

" _Yes, I know. Stefan is dating his sister, and she wants to plan an exhibition of his work, here in Mystic Falls and she asked for my help_"

"_What an excellent idea. Brilliant. And Caroline I want to be informed everything about it, o_k?"

" _Yes, mayor_." Caroline said smiling.

" _So, you talk with Rebecka and notice me about possible dates for the event, right_?"

"_Right, I will. Now I have a contest to plan, if you don`t need me, Mayor_."

"_You can go, now. See you later, Caroline_" Carol responded, dialling a number on the phone.

** Later at night:**

" O_h, Caroline, thanks for everything. You rock_" Caroline was giving Stefan the good news.

"_Rebecka will be so happy. You can call her now if you want_" Stefan told Caroline giving her Rebbeca`s number.

"_Thanks, Stef_!"

"_See you later, sis_"

"_Sleep well, brother_"

Caroline ended the call and was prepared to get some sleep when she heard a loud sound coming from outside.

"_Not now, please_" she cried, annoyed, stepping outside barefoot and only in her pyjama shorts and white top.

" _Help me, Help me. I need help, please_" she heard a young male voice whispering.

" _Where are you, talk to me_" she questioned.

She saw a young man coming out of the shadows.

"_My name is Kol Mickaelson and I need help. What is happening with me_?"

" _Kol Mickaelson?_" she repeated.

"_How can I say you this? You`re dead_" Caroline replied staring at him.

" _You died in a fire, a few days ago, don`t you remember_?" she informed Kol.

" _Hey thanks, Haley Joe. I know I am dead. I just want to know why I`m still here, and how do you know about my dead_?" Kol replied, looking at Caroline.

" Ah I…."

" _Wait a minute? Did we have a fling? With a face like yours I would remember._"

"_No, we never met while you`re alive, I know your sister`s boyfriend_" Caroline responded, ignoring his remark, looking at a confused Kol.

A cocky ghost. That`s what she needed before going to bed.

" _I am so sorry, about your girlfriend, I know she`s dead too_"

" _I couldn`t save her, you know? But I don`t want to talk about Bonnie, right now_."

"_ok, fair enough_"

"_This sucks, the world doesn`t deserve to lost cute guys like me, it`s a shame_" Klaus joked trying to forget Bonnie`s mention. He couldn`t save her, he failed her.

" _Oh, you think you`re funny don`t you_" Caroline responded, smiling.

Well, at least he was funny.

"_ Don`t you_?" Kol answer back, and winked at Caroline.

"_They said you could help me, can you_?" Klaus questioned Caroline, who was shivering.

It was so cold. Of course, he didn`t feel it. Being dead has his perks, he guessed.

"_Who told you_?"

"_Other`s like me_"

"_I can`t help you unless you tell me what is keeping you here_." She informed Kol.

"_My brother Klaus, he is suffering, I can´t leave him alone, not now. We had a very ugly fight before I died, I said some horrible things_."

" _So my guess is you can`t move on until you apologise to him_ " Caroline replied, now sit on her porch steps.

" _Please, can you talk to him_"? Kol asked.

"_He is my brother, he´s so lost. I need to tell him that my death wasn`t his fault_." Kol pleaded, staring at his feet's.

" _I promise. I talk to him but now I need to sleep, ok_?"

" O_k, ok. But I won`t leave you alone until you talk to him_."

Caroline stared at him feeling her eyes getting heavier, and replied "_Ok, but now I`m going to bed. I will help you, I promise you_"

"Ok." Kol replied disappearing in the thin air.

"_Hey Kol, a thank you wouldn't kill you_" she yelled angry. She had been helping ghosts all of her life, practically and rarely received a thank you.

* * *

Rebecka was awakened by a knocking on the door at 3:00 am in the morning.

"_What the hell? I´m coming"_ she yelled. Someone was knocking impatiently on the door.

" Nik?" She replied surprise opening the door.

But before she could ask him anything, Nik hugged her and whispered "_I´m sorry, I'm so, so sorry_"

"_Have you been drinking_?" Rebecka asked. Her brother was acting so strange, he hasn´t the hugging type.

"_Just water and juice, sis. Do you forgive me_?" he looked at her with puffy and red eyes.

" _Yes I always do, you know that, but I have one condition. You will talk to Caroline_."

"_Who the hell is_…?" He asked confused.

" _Wait a minute, is she a psychiatry_?"

" _No, don`t you worry. She will help me plan Kol`s exhibition. Earlier I receive a message from her saying that next month the high school gym is free. The gym is spacious and you know how special it was for Kol. It´s perfect_"

"_I will go to the exhibition, I promise! But please, leave me out of the planning part ok_?" he pleaded, sitting on the couch.

"_C, mon, Nik. For me_…" Rebecka implored staring at him. Pleaseeeeeeeee"

" _Oh God. I must be mad. Ok, sis_." Klaus responded rolling his eyes. "_I talk to her, give me her numbe_r"

"_Later. Now I`m going back to bed. You can sleep on the couch_"

"_I'm going back to my house_" he said ready to leave, looking for his car keys in his pocket.

"_Please, sleep here. Just today_" Rebecka was having terrible nightmares and her brother always calm her down.

"_Give me a pillow, then_". Klaus replied, lying down on the spacious couch

* * *

Caroline hadn`t slept very well last night and was feeling sore. She was having breakfast when she received a call.

She grabbed her cell, looking at the unknown number on the ID:

" _Hello? Caroline Forbes, speaking_"

" _My name is Klaus. Klaus Mickaelson._ "

"`_Rebecka`s brother, right_?"

" That`s right" he confirmed.

His voice sounded sexy, Caroline thought.

" S_o, Mister Mickaelson, how can I help you_" Caroline questioned.

" _I know you`re helping my sister with the exhibition thing_"

" _Yes, I am_"

"_The exhibition thing?_" She murmured to herself. Really?

" _Well, from now on you will discuss things with me, ok_?"

" _Ok, can we meet today? I´m free at lunch_"

" _No, today I can`t. I will inform you wherever I can, ok_?"

" _Ok, but the problem is that I have other events to plan. Can I call you back and tell you about possible dates for us to meet_?"

" _Yeah, yeah. Whereve_r. "

" _Hey, have a good day too_." Caroline replied but Klaus was already gone.

" _Oh crap. Is this the man I need to talk to about a dead brother_?" she whispered to herself, remembering her encounter with Kol last night.

Ok, he was graving but he didn`t have to sound so rude. _Klaus Mickaelson, you may have a sexy voice but I do not really like you very much right now_. "Caroline thought finishing her breakfast.

**What do you guys think?**

**What a great impression Klaus gave on his first interaction with Caroline, don`t you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

_Yeah, an update. You know life and stuff happens. I`m very sorry. I hope you guys like it;) _

_Did you talk with Caroline_? – Rebekah asked Klaus while they were having breakfast in her kitchen.

Klaus had stayed with her through the night and even had made her breakfast. He was really trying to apologize to her. Even if Klaus had a bad temperament (that's an understatement) he always had been Rebekah`s best friend and favorite brother. They were always together wherever they can, even if most of the times Rebekah wanted to daggered Klaus and send him on a box to Madagascar.

_Yes_. - Klaus replied with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

_And…_? Rebekah asked staring at her brother.

_And what_? – Klaus looked at her.

_When are you going to meet her_? Rebekah continued to ask getting angry with the lack of a decent reply.

_Someday, when I have free time._

_Nik, you promise me and_… Klaus interrupted her and replied with a question "yes, I know, I did talk with this Caroline Forbes, didn`t I?"

_Yes, but the intent of the call was to meet with her to prepare Kol`s exposition, Nik. Please, arrange time_. Rebekah looked at him with puppy eyes.

Klaus rested a hand on his forehead defeated and replied:

"_Ok, Ok. I will call her today, again_. He made sure to emphasis the "again".

_Thank you brother, you are the best_. Rebekah poked his dimples and grabbed his face to pinch his nose.

_Stop, please don`t_…- Klaus started to scream using a pitch girl`s voice.

_Oh my God. You sounded like aunt Isobel, do you remember her?_ – Rebekah couldn`t stop laughing. They both needed to laugh, especially Klaus.

_Oh yes, I remember crazy aunt Isobel._

They finished the breakfast remembering the silly things Aunt Isobel use to say. Laugh echoing all over Rebekah`s kitchen that morning.

_Caroline where is the damn coffee in this house? _

_In the same place where is always has been, Stefan_. – Caroline shouted from the living room.

_I found it, but not in the same place where it used to be._

_Strange, I didn`t remember moving it._ Caroline thought getting interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

_Hi. Caroline Forbes speaking.—_she answered. She didn`t know the ID on the phone.

_Hello. This is Klaus Mickaelson speaking. Do you remember me?_ A silky, accented voice came from the other side of the line.

_I do. What can I do for you Mister Mickaelson?_ – Caroline replied inspecting her nails.

"I need to change this nail polish" she thought waiting for an answer.

Ergh… I just wanted to ask w_hen we can meet to talk about my brother's exposition._

_Let me see when I have…_ Caroline replied going through her calendar planner.

_Tomorrow at 10. It`s that ok for you? Can we meet on the "Grill"? Do you know where it is? _Caroline asked.

_I do know. See you tomorrow, then._ And before Caroline could reply, Klaus ended the call.

Rude much. Caroline murmured angry.

_Was that Klaus?-_ Stefan asked with a cup of coffee in his hand.

_Yes, we are going to meet tomorrow. Hey Stefan, do you know Klaus in person? _

_Yeah, we met once or twice. But we didn`t talked beside the typical greeting and presentations. I think Klaus is not a people`s person. _

Yeee, good … Caroline murmured faking a happy smile.

_Good luck dealing with him_ this days.

_Good lu… Why?-_ Caroline asked surprised.

_I mean… you love people. He doesn`t seem to even like people. _

_I see, and I have another problem. _Caroline stared at him, biting her nails.

_What? I don`t like when you bite your nails. It`s not a good sign_- Stefan retorted staring at her.

_I saw Kol the other night_. She responded biting her bottom lip.

_You saw Kol`s ghost and you didn`t tell me. And what did he said?_

_He needs to talk with Klaus in order to move on_. Caroline said the world "talk" using finger quotes.

_Oh… I see. Well my friend, it sucks to be you, sometimes_. – Stefan replied drinking the rest of his coffee.

Thanks but you know I can handle it. I`m that awesome – Caroline joked.

_I know you do_. Stefan replied back, smiling too.

Late at night:

Caroline was watching her favorite reality show when she looked at the time.

It was getting pretty late. Caroline turned off the TV and went upstairs to her room. She was brushing her teeth's when the lights on her room started to flicker and a sound came from the stairs.

Caroline stepped outside the bathroom with her little pony toothbrush.

You can do a lot of damage with a Little Pony toothbrush, ok?

_Hey, nice toothbrush._

Caroline screamed not waiting for a ghost visitor so late at night. It`s not like they called first or something.

_Kol, what are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here first of all?_

_Using the door-_ he replied staring at her like she had 4 heads or something.

_You used the door?_ Caroline giggle. What? It was funny. A ghost using the door.

_Ok, what are you doing here? Do you like to appear at people`s home this late?_

_Did you talk to my brother already?_ – Kol inquired her, getting closer.

_No, I didn`t but I talk to him tomorrow. Just be there, ok? _

_Ok of course I will, you promise?_ – He asked getting even closer to her.

_Just be there. Don`t worry._ – Caroline smiled at him. Kol seemed like a very nice person and he deserved to get some rest. Caroline promise to herself to help him no matter what.

Before Kol could get away she questioned him.

_Hey, Kol. Did you saw a man with a hat when you died? _

_A man with a… Like a cowboy hat or more like a Charlie's Chaplin hat?_

_Please, Kol… How can a ghost make jokes? _

_No, I did not. But do I have to?_ He replied, with a hint of concern in his voice.

_No, it just a question. Forget it_. He looked at her suspicious but didn`t say anything. –That night Caroline dreamed with a dark shadow. She woke up screaming after hearing a name. **Silas. **

Klaus was already at the grill. It was 9: 16 am. After he tossed in his bed all night long, he decided to get ready and went to the grill to meet with Caroline Forbes.

10: 12 A.M and no sign of her. He hated when people were late to an appointment. To add more fuel to his angry he didn´t even know how Caroline was like. All he knew was that she was blonde and tall, and not that pretty. Brief description presented by Rebekah Mickaelson.

Suddenly he heard quick steps and a soft voice calling him.

Hi. Sorry, I`m late. My name is Caroline. Are you…?

_Yes, I`m Klaus. I`m the man you`re looking for._

He replied staring at her. The damn woman might be late, one thing he hated but damn she was stunning. He couldn´t stop staring at her. He wasn`t a womanizer but he would always appreciate an attractive woman wherever he get the chance.

_It´s freezing outside, let`s get inside and grab some coffee. I need my coffee. Do you need one too?- she asked with a smile. _

Yes, I do. A coffee and a damn cold shower. He thought. I need to stop look at her. It seems like you never had meet a pretty woman before, he could hear a voice in his head.

"Get a grip, Klaus" was the last thing he thought before entering the grill after Caroline.


End file.
